Shalom Haver: Sunshine
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Read this 7th. Sequel fic.


Title: Shalom Haver: Sunshine  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
Feedback: no.  
Category: SAR  
Keywords: MSR, character death, AU  
Spoilers: cancer arc, Christmas Carol, Emily  
Summary: Sequel to Shalom Haver http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010510_28.html , Shalom Haver: You Have To Keep Living http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010703_86.html , Shalom Haver: The Afterlife http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010704_24.html and Shalom Haver: Just Visiting http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010711_98.html  
Disclaimer: These characters dont belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. The song in the fic isnt mine either. No infringement is intended.  
  
~*~  
  
It was her birthday.  
He wanted to do something special for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fox?" Mrs. Scully asked as she knocked on his door.  
The door slowly opened revealing a dishelved Mulder.  
"I was going to go visit Dana and wanted to know if you'd like to come along." She told him kindly.  
"I can't - I need to do it alone." He said, trying to explain. She'd asked him many times before, but he'd always refused. But now, on her birthday, he figured he could at least give her an explanation. He knew it was important to her.  
  
Mrs. Scully looked at him with compassion and understanding.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't -" He said.  
"It's ok Fox," She cut him off. "We all need to handle this in our own way."  
  
He closed the door as she walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later he left the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
He entered the flower shop and looked around. So many different flowers to choose from; he didn't know where to begin.  
  
He wandered through the isles, picking out the flowers he'd seen at Scully's apartment when he'd been there.   
  
He stopped and stared at the sunflowers. They came in a variety of sizes and he was trying to figure out which size would fit best with the rest of the flowers.  
  
He picked up a sunflower. He put it back down. He picked up another. That one didn't fit either.   
  
Seeing someone out of the corner of his eye, he turned around.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Emily.  
  
~*~  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he was thinking, feeling.  
  
~*~  
  
In her off beat, squeaky childrens voice, she sang.  
  
"You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine  
you make me happy  
when skys are grey  
you'll never know dear  
how much i love you  
please dont take  
my sunshine  
away."  
  
She walked over to him and picked out a sunflower. She handed it to him and sang the song again.  
  
"You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine  
you make me happy  
when skys are grey  
you'll never know dear  
how much i love you  
please dont take  
my sunshine  
away."  
  
She knew how he was feeling; how he felt about her and Dana.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
As she finished the song she walked away from him and turned the corner towards the register.  
  
He followed.  
  
~*~  
  
When he turned the corner she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
He paid for the flowers and left. He had one more stop to make.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
He arrived at the cemetary, flowers one hand and a plaque in the other.  
  
He slowly approached her grave and set the flowers down in a heart-shaped pattern.  
  
In the shadows someone watched and listened.  
  
Then he placed the plaque in the middle of the floral design.   
  
Tears streamed down his face as he talked to her, told her about how he was dealing with everything, how he felt.  
  
He felt better after talking to her, even if she wasn't there to talk back.  
  
After making sure that the flowers were still in place, he walked back to his car and went home.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Scully stepped out of the shadows. She had been waiting there for him ever since she had left his apartment. She was worried about him, worried about how he was hold up, worried about whether or not he was taking care of himself.  
  
She looked at what he had left Dana.  
  
She saw the heart-shaped pattern and saw the plaque in the middle.  
  
"You are my sunshine..." it read.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
